


Cuba

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [41]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Cuba

**Havana**

David looked around at the queues of people, mostly tourists, some from their ship and wondered aloud (not for the first time) if they should just call it quits and go explore some more of Old Havana. _Finally_ the doors of La Casa de la Musica opened and Patrick guided David forwards and headed for a table at the front, keen to get a good vantage point. David wasn’t sure about the amount of people crowding in around them and was grateful to Patrick for sourcing them a private corner section of the much smaller than advertised room.

“I’ll go and grab us some drinks, any preference babe?”

“As we are in Cuba, I think it would be appropriate to have a Daiquiri, thank you.” Patrick smiled and disappeared into the throng already at the bar.

Six Daiquiri’s, three a piece for David and Patrick, the couple were more than a little buzzed and _still_ waiting. David glanced at his watch and ignored the fact it took him more than one attempt to focus on the numbers, Cuban rum was obviously stronger than he was used to! He eventually saw that it was gone midnight and the show, that they of course had arrived early for had _still_ not started!

“Come on, join me…” Patrick pulled his husband to his feet and David followed willingly, the alcohol coursing through his veins, making him pliant and relaxed.

They stopped in the centre of the small dance floor and began to sway together, attempting and failing to copy some of the better salsa dancers surrounding them. David did not care now that the promised show appeared not be happening, he was in the arms of the man he loved, a week into their honeymoon and quite possibly even more in love.


End file.
